Come back to haunt you
by Emily-Lila
Summary: Lorae finally returns to Skyrim- days after her 17th birthday- she hoped that her past could be forgotten, but she should have known that it would come back to haunt her. M Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN- Hi guys, this is my first FanFiction, so sorry if it's pretty bad. I hope to be putting up a new chapter every few days, but I have a lot of school work to do so bear with me :)**

**I don't own Skyrim, all rights belong to Bethesda Game Studios. **

I was walking through the forests in north Cyrodiil when I came across a small camp of men in blue amour. My instincts told me that this was a bad idea but I'd been walking for weeks. I had no idea that it would take so long to walk here from High Rock. I must clarify- that I was only in High Rock to visit my Grandparents, I am in fact from Solitude. Gods, I despise that city…

Lost in my thoughts, I realise that I walked straight into the camp of men in blue. The mysterious men surrounding me, I act on instinct grabbing my Glass Battle-Axe from my back and lunging forwards towards a blonde man who had un-sheathed his sword. Just as my Axe was about to make contact with the man's chest I felt a blunt object smash into the back of my head. Then everything went black…

"_Lorae"…. "Lorae!" A voice whispered._

"_Help me. Help us" It whispered again._

_My eyes open and I'm by lake. I notice that my hands are muddy and decided to wash them. As my hands gradually became cleaner, I notice the lake changing colour. It's….Red. The red starts to travel from the lake; seeping into the ground and spreading towards me. It starts to move up my legs and then my body. I look down, and it's covering my hands, then I realise that this red is blood. I then reach for my head. It's bleeding. No… Oh gods, please no! A piercing scream echo's through the valley and stops as it reaches me. I freeze. It's her. _

Awakening with a gasp I take in my surroundings. I'm on a cart of some sort. But everything's at an angle- oh, of course, I must be lying down. Repositioning myself into an upright position I suddenly notice that I'm not alone. There's a man dark brown hair and looks as if he's deciding whether he's angry or scared. I wonder why. Another man with grubby but grand clothes on and strip of cloth tied around his mouth. He seems somewhat familiar but I just can't place him. My thoughts are stopped as a voice appears from my left.

"Hey. You. You're finally awake."

He's wearing blue amour. Blue amour? Where do I recognise that from? Stormcloaks! Of course. Now being from Solitude my allegiance should lie with the Empire, but I don't like the Thalmor, plus **he** supports the Empire, and I'll be damned if I ever have to fight alongside him.

Somehow being around a Stormcloak makes me feel safer, which is ironic since it was technically them who started this war. Suddenly remembering walking into the Stormcloak camp and being hit over the head with something, I wonder who it was that knocked me out. I'm about to ask the blonde man, when he continues to speak. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked straight into that Imperial ambush. Same as us. And that thief over there." Oh, so it wasn't one of them who knocked me out. It was probably some bloody Imperial… The man said thief didn't he? I assume he's talking about the dirty brown haired man.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, everything was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I would've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." Turning the me, he continues "You there. You and me, shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The blonde man starts to talk again, sounding confusingly calm. I wonder how he does it? If that were me I would have the handle of my Axe pressing up against his neck, cutting off his air supply before he could say 'Talos'. An image flashes across my mind, and I momentarily feel quite sick. Mentally calming myself I started to listen to what the Stormcloak was saying.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" A strongly Imperial accented voice shouted from ahead of us.

The thief, turned to look at the suspiciously quiet man, frowning, "What's wrong with him, huh?" About to make a harsh remark about the thief, I was once again cut off by the Stormcloak.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak- the true High King."

By the nine… Of course. That's why I recognise him, and that's why his mouth is covered. Bloody Imperials scared that he'll shout them to death, just like he did with the last High King.

I realise that as I've been thinking the Stormcloak and horse thief have been talking, however I only catch the end of their converstion.

…" I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

I attempt to give the thief a comforting look as he starts to panic, as it dawns on him that his death is inevitable. But Nords aren't exactly known for their compassion; maybe it would be easier if I truly pitied him. But very few receive my pity, for very few have experienced my pain…

I feel eyes burning into the left side of my body, so I rotate myself so that I'm facing the person who seems to be staring at my face. I frown at the Stormcloak, causing a small scar on my forehead to become rather obvious. His gaze quickly turns to this, and I realize that he must have staring at the bear claw scar on my left cheek. Five parallel lines- one cutting through the edge of my full crimson lips. The man's stare leaves my scars and then moves towards my almost waist-length, wavy, raven hair. His eyes travel down my hair, up my body and look directly into my eyes. Green, grey and flecks of gold, swirl around the large orbs which are my eyes. I get my eyes from my Breton mother.

Now feeling really very uncomfortable under the man's scrutinizing gaze, I shuffle slightly in my seat, and wrap my arms protectively around myself. It's now that I realise that the Imperials didn't take my armour. For that I am thankful. I relax slightly knowing that my Daedric amour still protects me, and covers the scars that mar my porcelain skin. My shrouded cowl, is still on me too, but just pulled down around my neck. What surprises me the most though, is that they haven't taken my Glass Battle Axe. Then I realise why. My Axe is a family heirloom- marked with our coat-of-arms, they must know who I am, and have decided that taking things from me is a mistake. Taking off my right gauntlet I'm glad to see my signet ring still resides on my right ring finger. I trace the snake encircling a great-sword with my left index finger.

Putting my right gauntlet back on, I look up to notice that we have reached the end of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN- Hope you all thought the first chapter was ok, I'd really appreciate any feedback you have.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

"Why are we stopping" questioned the thief, looking genuinely terrified. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Why do you think?" The Stormcloak replied sounding unimpressed "End of the line."

We're in Helgen, I recognise it from a visit here as a child. I stayed with a friend who lived a little way off in Riverwood- her name is Gracia. She was always so funny, I remember her once deciding that her family's goat would join the nine divines, and come to save all good souls when Tamriel eventually fell against Pyandonea. Thinking about it perhaps she was actually more crazy than funny, but a good friend none the less.

I feel movement in the cart and come back from my thoughts to realise that everyone is starting to get off it.

"No wait! We're not rebels!" The horse thief cries.

"Speak for yourself" I mutter under my breath.

Behind me someone lets out a small chuckle. Spinning quickly I find the Stormcloak man grinning at me. I raise an eyebrow in mock confusion, and his grin grows wider, before he looks over towards the thief and calls "Face your death with some courage thief."

My thoughts exactly. That's what I'm doing, or at least I think I am. Maybe I'm terrified; maybe I'm more scared of death than anyone here…

_No Lorae. Calm. Stay calm. Stay strong. If not for yourself, then for-_

My mental speech was interrupted by the familiar sound of arrows leaving the bow and flying through the air like Orange Dartwings. A faint thud tells me that an arrow has successfully hit its target.

Now on the ground I move slightly so I can see through the gap between a male and a female Imperial Guard, and on the floor –not far away- is the horse thief. Stupid man, I think. At least the executioners axe causes a quick death; the death the thief endured would've been a painful one. I speak from experience- arrow wounds hurt, and they usually scar (not that that matters to the thief now). I have a nice little line above my right hip bone to prove that.

"Ralof of Riverwood" The male guard calls out.

The blonde Stormcloak I'd travelled with walked over to join his fellow rebels by the executioners block. I now notice that I stand alone in front of the Imperials. It is now that I notice that the woman is actually wearing the attire of an Imperial captain. Well well well, it seems that the woman is of a higher rank than the man. I'm impressed; but if she were to face me in a fight, she would lie decapitated at my feet before she'd even unsheathed her blade.

"Wait. You there, step forward."

I jump slightly as the man speaks to me. His voice is soft- almost pleasant; it unnerves me. I manage to wipe all emotion from my face, and walk towards him, proudly with my head held high.

"Who are you?" He asks me, sounding slightly unsure, in his annoyingly kind voice.

I raise my eyebrows at him. Surely he must recognise me. My family is hardly unknown the Empire… I'm about to give the man my full name, when I realise how much of a mistake that could be. One the names I bear sickens me, for the past it reminds me of. I will never speak that name! So instead I settle for my first name only.

"Lorae" I state in the proudest tone I can muster. As Gracia once said: _Stop__ being ashamed of who you once were and start being proud of whom you are now._

Gods, perhaps some the crazy things that Gracia said actually can help. I'm still fairly convinced that she needs to spend more time praying to Julianos- God of wisdom and logic- rather than her Goat. Although by looking at her, anyone would guess she spent her time devoted to Dibella.

"Captain she's not on the list…" The man says, turning to the woman.

"Send her to the block." The captains harsh voice commands.

As I turn away to walk towards the block I'm sure that I saw the man mouth the word 'sorry', but then again it may have just been my imagination. The Imperial captain walks behind me, towards the block, and then continues over towards the executioner. I stop walking as I reach Ralof's side. I look up at him, but find that he's glaring at the male Imperial guard, who has made his way towards us.

Suddenly a loud roar explodes from the mountains. Muttering starts to circulate around me. I stay silent. It soon stops though, as the first Stormcloak is called to the block. The executioner raises his axe high above his head and swiftly brings down his axe onto the poor man's neck. I try not to picture the look of fear that would have been on the man's face in the last few seconds of his life…

_I'm in a maze, using the skill of logic, I place my left hand on the tall shrubbery to my left and start to walk forward following my left hand. As my hand runs along the side of the maze it catches on something hard. Pulling it out from the tight grip of the branches I stare at the item in my hand. An Ebony Dagger. It seems familiar…. I test my grip on it in my right hand. A rabbit runs out from under the bushes and for some reason- Talos knows why- I stabbed it in its shoulder. The rabbit lets out a roar and it morphs into a beast. I prepare to strike it again, but it looks into my eyes so I look into it's…. Talos save me… I let out a small shriek before turning and running as fast as I possibly can. I reach a dead end. The beast closes in on me. I close my eyes and lunge towards it, plunging the dagger into it's chest. As I feel its body go limp I open my eyes to find myself looking into the eyes of a child. Eyes void of life. Eyes full of fear. I've seen these eyes before._

I blink repeatedly as I feel myself come back to reality.

"NEXT PRISONER!" I hear the Imperial captain call, sounding very agitated.

I begin to wonder who she could be calling, when I realise that she glaring at me. Oh Gods, I'm _next prisoner_. I slowly start to make my way towards the block. The lifeless body of the Stormcloak who was just killed rested where I needed to kneel. A disgusted look plastered my face, which the Imperial captain must have noticed, for smirk began to form on her lips.

I kneel down over the dead rebel's body and rest my head on the cool, hard, blood-splattered rock. Above me, I can see the executioner's axe glint in the sunlight.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and the same roar from earlier can be heard from above us. A large dark figure then descends from the sky and lands on the top of a tower, meer metres away from me.

I stand from my position, realising that the executioner has dropped his axe and fled. As my eyes re-focus, the dark shadow becomes clearer… DRAGON!

I run as a beam of fire is sent in my direction. It misses me by the tip of an arrow.

"Come on! This way!" I hear a Nord's voice shout.

I spin to see Ralof; urging me to follow him. I sprint after him, dodging flying bits of rock, and falling pieces of wood. He runs into a tower that seems undamaged so far. I'm nearly at the door when a large plank of burning wood falls, catching my arm.

"Shit!" I hiss, whist gritting my teeth. That's going to take a bloody long time to heel. For once I am thankful for my Breton blood. Maybe with magic the burn on my left arm won't scar. I have enough already.

I then continue on my way into the tower. Inside are some rebels, Ralof and Ulfric Stormcloak. I enter just as Ralof and Ulfric stop talking; all I heard was something about legends. I assume they must have been discussing the appearance of the Dragon.

Walking around the tower I notice that there is a staircase leading up the tower. As I reach the midway point of the ascent the wall is broken, bits of stone flying everywhere; nearly crushing me. Then a dragon's head sticks the gap and screeches as it blows an inferno through into the tower, reducing a Stormcloak -who had followed me up- to ashes, before pushing away from the gap and towards its next victim, in one swift movement.

I hear Ralof's voice from below me telling me to jump from the gap. I don't quite know why but I do it; landing with a slight thump on the wooden floor of a neighbouring building. I jump through a gap in the floor avoiding the flames that are licking at my boots. Running through the streets of Helgen I finally find a familiar face.

"Still alive prisoner?" He asked in his sickeningly sweet voice. "Follow me if you want to stay that way."

I follow the Imperial through Helgen until we stopp at a clearing.

"Why have we stopped?" I ask. But the man just continues to stare ahead.

I follow his gaze, which lands upon a toned, blonde figure. Ralof! Thank the divines.

I sprint towards him and grab his hand, dragging him into Helgen Keep.

Once inside the keep, we try to find a way through one of the gates, but are unsuccessful until a group of Imperials attack us, opening the gate from the other side. The Imperial captain from earlier is among them. I grab my axe and slice off her disgusting face, which reminds me of a hagraven. The speed at which I grabbed my weapon and decapitated her, hadn't even allowed her enough time to unsheathe her blade. I can feel myself smirk at this thought.

_After killing numerous spiders, bears and Imperials, Ralof and I finally left the underground passage from Helgen Keep._

"Look at it go…" the wonder in Ralof's voice –as we watch the Dragon fly away- is slightly unsettling, but I know what he means. It truly is a beautiful creature.

"Thank you," I say turning back to Ralof "You saved me back there. How can I repay you?"

Laughing slightly he relplies with "Just promise me that you'll join the rebellion."

"I swear on the everlasting greatness of Talos, that I Lorae Anár- … that I Lorae, will join you Ralof of Riverwood in the rebel's fight for freedom."

Ralof smiles kindly at me. "Go to Riverwood, and find my sister Gurder, she will give you food and a place to rest for the night. Goodbye… Friend…"

And with that he walks off towards the forest. When he is no longer visible I start the short journey to Riverwood. I follow the path until it reaches the river; I'd forgotten how pretty it is here, yes the cities are amazing but I have missed the beauty of this part of Skyrim. Now walking along the side of the river I notice how many flowers there are… Oh how _she_ would've loved this. I freeze, an overwhelming feeling of emptiness taking over my body.

_No Lorae. No. Be strong. Be brave._

Calming myself, I walk further, until I see smoke in the sky. I run towards where the smoke is coming from… Riverwood!

I continue to run, once in Riverwood, until a voice stops me.

"Well met kinsman!" Called a dreamy, sing-song voice.

I spun on my heels; immediately recognising the voice.

"Gracia!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN- Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school work! I'd just like to thank a friend, whose utter craziness gave me the idea for Gracia. **

**(My friend is seriously mental!)**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

… **If there are any typos, let me know and I'll change it. I only mention it because one of my cats is '**_**helping'**_** me to type this chapter.**

"Gracia!"

Oh my Gods! Could it really be? After all these years.

The woman in front of me squeals before throwing herself at me, and wrapping me into a tight hug.

"Lorae" I hear Gracia's muffled voice sigh; her face buried into my shoulder.

As my arms squeeze around my dear friend, thankful for the familiar face and the warmth, I feel her body start to shake. Concerned, I pull away from her, and notice that floods of tears of rolling down her cheeks.

"What? What is it?" I panic slightly, wondering if it was something I had done.

"I'm s-s-so sorry…" Gracia sobbed.

"Gracia, my darling friend, it's not your fault. Its ok, I'm fine. Please stop crying."

"It's not ok! And you're not fine!" She shouts at me.

Her voice sounds slightly angry, which is quite a change from her usual sing-song voice. The prospect of dear Gracia being angry, seems actually quite funny to me, and I find myself smiling slightly.

Seeing the small smile on my scarred face calms her down, and instead of tears, a sympathetic smile is on her face. Suddenly her soft, dainty hands grip mine and she begins to lead me towards her house; a proud grin, reaching her eyes.

"Look!" She squeals- almost giggling- as she leads me behind her house.

"By the Nines!" I laugh, "What have you done, you Sweet Roll?"

"But doesn't she look pretty…" Her voice trails off, as she gazes at her Goat.

I'm not too sure that pretty is the right word. Bright perhaps? Colourful maybe? Not pretty though…

What has my crazy, **crazy** friend done? Her goat- the one that will come and save us- is PINK!

"How in Oblivion did you do that?" I ask, failing in my attempt not to burst into fits of laughter.

I can't remember the last time I felt so happy. Well, actually I can, but it was so long ago, and the memory makes me sad. All of a sudden I feel quite nauseous; thankfully the feeling is supressed as Gracia starts to speak again.

"Well, I mixed Red mountain flowers with glow dust and gleamblossom." Gracia replies to my rhetorical question. She obviously hasn't noticed the look of shock and amusement on my face, as she continues, "It created a type of Pinkish gloop, which I rubbed into my Goat's wool and it seems to have turned dyed it pink."

"Seems to? What were you expecting to happen?" I question, laughing at her mental incompetence. I mean honestly, what else could she have possibly expected to happen?

"I don't know… I was bored just waiting for you to arrive…"

Wait. What? Waiting for me to arrive? How did she know that I would come here? I raise an eyebrow at her, and she stares at me, frowning until it clicks. At which point she grabs my hand and pulls me into her house.

"Lorae… If I tell you a secret will… Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Tell anyone? Who would I tell? Her Goat?

"Gracia, my friend, I promise you that I will **never** tell another living soul."

"Ok… well… umm…. Thing is that…. You see… uhh…. I'm a seer."

"A seer? You mean a person who can see what will happen in the future? A person with great knowledge?"

"Yes!" She states, sounding a little confused at my uncertainty at what she had just told me. "Sometimes I have dreams of the future but they are always distorted or like a riddle. It usually takes me a while to work out what they mean."

So that would explain some of the things she has said in the past being helpful: '_Betrayal will break even the best of people', 'The more you love, the more you will hurt', 'A silence will last from First to Last seed', '_ _Stop__ being ashamed of who you once were and start being proud of whom you are now'_ And finally, '_One day the wolf will steal a heart, and as hard as you try you will never get it back.'_

Sensing that Gracia feels uncomfortable talking about her ability, I quickly change the subject.

"So… Are your neighbours nice?"

Relief covers her face, "Oh yes! One in particular, Gerdur; she lives next door, with her husband and son."

Gerdur? Isn't she Ralof's sister? He said that I should stay with her, not that that's necessary anymore, but maybe I should go and say hello to her.

"Gerdur? Will she be at home? It's only that I told someone on my way here that I would go and meet her."

"No, she'll be at the lumber mill, across the road, by the river."

"Thanks, I promise that I'll come back soon. I suppose you'll have a dream, so you'll know when. Goodbye my darling friend."

"Bye!" Gracia calls, as I leave.

As I leave I notice that I feel slightly more relaxed, not quite happier, but less angry at the world.

As I get closer towards the lumber mill, I can make out the shape of a woman. She seems to be holding something in her hand.

"Gerdur?" I call.

She turns around and walks towards me out from the shadows. She has shoulder length blonde her and looks remarkably similar to her brother.

"I'm a friend of Ralof's. We met in Helgen, at the execuioner's block," A look of panic appears on her face "But then a dragon attacked and we escaped. He told me that I should come here to rest."

Gerdur visibly relaxes once I finish speaking- knowing that her brother is safe.

"Where is he now?" She asks in a strong accented voice.

"I don't know, but I owe him my life, so if there's anything you would like me to do-"

"If there's a dragon," she stops me, "You must go the Whiterun and ask the Jarl for extra guards to come to Riverwood, in case it attacks here.

"I will go right away." I reply, "And next time you see your brother, tell him that I say thank you."

So off I go, out of Riverwood and towards Whiterun. I cross a bridge and find myself at the bottom of a large mountain. Looking up, I realise that it's Bleak Falls Barrow. I know that I'm travelling to Whiterun but I feel the urge to investigate. It won't take me long…

I travelled through the caves, killing bandits and Draugrs, until I eventually reached a large chamber, in the middle of which was a large tomb. I walked towards it and another Draugr appeared from it. This one took a while to kill, but eventually I managed to defeat it. As it lay at my feet I noticed something wrapped onto its corpse. A tablet or stone of some sort. I turned to leave but suddenly felt drawn towards a wall. I noticed that there was some strange writing on the wall and decided to investigate it. As I reached it I felt light fly towards me and my body seemed to absorb it.

"_Fus"…_

_I'm trapped in a cage. I can't move. Across from me is another cage, inside is a child. Her face in covered but her golden hair that tumbles down her back is left uncovered. I hear a groan from behind me. A boy, his face is also covered, but his hair- scruffy and dirty blonde- like the girl's, is also left uncovered. I can hear footsteps coming from the shadows, as they near me I squeeze my eyes shut. I can feel cool breath against my cheeks, but the footsteps move on. They sound as if they reach the girl's cage. Suddenly a loud cracking sound echoes around the room. It's the sound of a whip. Another crack comes from the boy's cage. Both children are silent. Then suddenly they begin to scream. It gets louder and louder. The whipping continues getting harsher and harsher. I open my eyes to find a monster in front of me. _

"_Hello Lorae" He growls._

_I try to move back but find that I can't move. Looking around me I realise that the children's faces have been uncovered._

"_NO!" I scream into the monsters face._

_He chuckles evilly. "Who are you going to save Lorae? Who do you choose?" Taunting me, he continues "Aren't you going to save them? Oh wait, you can't!" _

_The room is filled with a final cry, "Why didn't you save us?"_

_The monster's lips press against my ear "Too late…"_

Out of Bleak Falls Barrow, and back on my way to Whiterun, I notice that my face is very cold. It's now that I realise that I haven't pulled up my Shrouded Cowl. As I do so, I notice that I immediately feel more protected, more safe.

Reaching a slight drop, I look out to see a city before me. Whiterun.

Then I notice that not far from me, in what looks like a farm is a giant.

I sprint down the hill, towards the giant, readying my Battle Axe. As I near it I notice that there are a few people attacking it; although they seem to be struggling.

Reaching the giant I slice its Achilles, and it roars out in pain, collapsing onto its knees. I then climb up onto its shoulders and slam my axe into its head.

"You handle yourself well" Says a red haired woman, carrying a bow.

I notice two others with her; a girl- she looks a similar age to me. And a man- he's huge, a bear, 90% muscle.

The man speaks to me, his voice surprisingly friendly "Why don't you come to Jorrvaskr ? Speak to Kodlak- Harbinger of the Companions."

"Ok, I will. I just have some business with the Jarl to attend to."

"Looking forward to seeing there." The man replies.

And so I walk off towards the city gates. Reaching the entrance of Whiterun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN- I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update; I should really try to get better at that.**

**I'd just like to say thanks to **_**xXFaerieDustXx **_**for being the first to follow my story.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

_**P.S.- As you may have noticed, there is a vision/nightmare/ flashback in each chapter, and I was wondering whether you could leave reviews or PM me with any nightmares you've had, and I'll see whether I can fit them into the story.**_

I enter the great city of Whiterun. It seems smaller than I remember, but then I haven't been here since I was little. It seems so long ago. Like a completely different time…

I mustn't let myself get distracted; I have an important message to deliver to the Jarl. I can't quite remember his name… Balgraa? Bagruf? Balgruuf! Balgruuf the Greater, if I remember correctly. Gods know why though, he hasn't done anything particularly impressive as far as I'm concerned. In fact I know (or knew) plenty a warrior five times as great as him. One in particular

Although, maybe I'm just harsh on him because he supports the Empire- at least he doesn't flaunt the fact in people's faces.

I walk through the cobbled streets of Whiterun; such a pretty city. It reminds me of a path back in Solitude. It leads down towards the dock, where the pirate boat is. The entrance to the path is hidden behind some bushes, and through the hole in the wall, in the gardens of my home. My _old_ home, that is. I haven't been there for a year, and I don't intend to be **ever** again! I have fond memories though, of playing in the gardens as a child, then sneaking out through the hole in the great wall, and then watching the pirates from the cobbled path. I would do this never do this on my own, however. Sometimes I would go with my friend Freja, but most of the time I would 'escape' with Te-.

My thoughts stop abruptly and I let out a small whimper. Taking a shaky breath and blinking back the inevitable tears, I calm myself and continue on the walk to Dragonsreach.

I notice how happy the people look, as I start the ascent towards the cloud district; children laughing and playing games, whilst their parents chat and buy supplies from the market. I was that happy once…

Reaching the doors of Dragonsreach I take a deep breath, stand as tall as I can and put on my poker face. The noble way. I then grab the cool, large door handles and through them open.

I stride purposefully towards the Jarl- he sits slouched on his throne. I stop before him, and am about to speak when a dark elf from my right barks at me.

"Aren't you going to bow before your Jarl?"

_Lorae you idiot!_ Of course I had to bow; he's the Jarl of Whiterun, and I'm… Well right now I'm just another warrior. I'm just not used to doing it. I never had to before; in fact he probably would have been expected to bow to me.

As I bow before him I feel a small part of my dignity disappear, and I'm glad that the Jarl doesn't recognise me (or at least can't due to my shrouded cowl) when I look at him to begin my request.

"Riverwood requires your help, they need extra guards… My Jarl" I try not to spit the end of my sentence.

"And pray tell why Riverwood would need more guards girl."

"A Dragon attacked Helgen, and the people of Riverwood now fear for their lives."

"So it's true…" He says quietly, almost to himself.

"Aye," I reply, "I was at the headsmen's block when it attacked."

He raises an eyebrow at what he must consider as a confession to past criminal activity.

"I'll make you a deal" He says to me, "I will look past whatever offences you have committed, on the condition that you talk to my court wizard, Farengar. I believe that he requires some assistance with some research of his. Now be off with you."

The disrespect that he speaks to me with is disgusting. **Does he know who I am? **Of course not- thank the divines- I think I would rather be engulfed by the fire of the infamous World-Eater.

"_That can be arranged…" _I hear a deep voice speak into my mind.

What was that? Have I finally lost it? Gone insane? It would not be the first time that it's been suggested…

I suddenly realise that I've been staring at the Jarl this entire time.

"Away!" He commands. This time I follow my orders.

I find Farengar in what looks like either a study or alchemy lab. He looks middle aged and is wearing a simple blue robe; not particularly powerful, not at all intimidating. I like it.

He looks up as I enter the room, "Ah, so I've been sent help at last. I suppose you will do; even if you can't fight, this armour will certainly protect you."

I send him a fiery glare at his insinuation of me being unable to fight.

He continues, "Or perhaps you are the perfect person for the job. You see I need someone to go to Bleak Falls Barrow for me, retrieve a tablet for me..."

Tablet? Hold on, didn't I find one in Bleak Falls Barrow whilst on my way here.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask, holding out the engraved stone slab to him.

"By the sweet divines… It is. Thank you girl. How did you get it? No, never mind. Now return to the Jarl, I have reason to believe that he needs your assistance.

Well, that wasn't so bad. Kind of awkward actually, but I'm just glad that I don't have to return to that creepy place.

"That was quick" The Jarl says to me suspiciously, once I reach his throne, although I'm sure that there was a hint of a smile there somewhere.

"Yes, it turns out that I was already in possession of the item he required." I reply trying to sound as friendly as possible, to make this situation slightly less uncomfortable.

"More thieving, ehh? It seems that you will have to perform another task to be fully pardoned for your crimes."

I wish to object, but he won't believe me. Anyway, how hard can this next task be?

"A Dragon has been spotted by the Western Watchtower; you must go and help the guards and Irileth _take care of it_" The Jarl announces.

Shit! That milk-drinker expects me kill a Dragon? I'm going to die!

I give him my famous death glare and storm out of Dragonsreach towards the Western Watchtower. If I'm going to die, at least it would be at the hands- or fire- of a great Dragon.

Upon reaching the Watchtower I notice the beast immediately; it's breathing flames across the farmlands, wings spread as it swoops through the sky like an eagle. Beautiful. Deadly.

The Dragon spots me and flies towards me, landing by my side.

The guards- which I have only just noticed- edge backwards.

Fine, if they're not going to do this, then I will.

I un-sheath my Battle-Axe and begin to slice in into the Dragon's side. He turns his face to face me and breathes a gust of fire at me. My quick reflexes allow me to dodge the attack, before striking the Dragon's wings; rendering it partially immobile. It roars out in pain, and I realise that it must be nearly dead. So I climb up onto its neck, jump into the air and slam my Battle-Axe into the Dragon's skull.

I jump down from its corpse and notice that all of the guards are staring at me and the Dragon. I frown and turn back to look at the Dragon, and coming off it are streaks of light, leaving behind only bones. Suddenly I notice that the light is surrounding me, before I feel a burning sensation fill my body…

_I'm lying on a cold stone floor; there is no light but from a candle on the opposite side of the room. I stand and start to walk towards the candle. Picking it up I walk around the room looking for a door. Finally I find one, but as I touch the handle it burns my hand and I drop the candle. Suddenly the room goes up in flames; I run as fast as I can, away from the fire until I'm backed into a corner. I'm trapped. The flames lick at my feet, which I now notice are bare. In fact I don't seem to be wearing any clothes at all; completely exposed to the fire. It burns my feet and then my legs as the flames travel up my scarred body. In the corner of my eye I spot a bucket of water. I reach for it, but as hard as I try I can't quite get to it. I cry out in pain as the fire reaches my waist. The agony travels up my body further, and I now see that the bucket is being held by a woman. I call out to her for help, but she just stands there. _

_The flames touch my neck and a scream at the woman, "Help me! Why won't you help me?" _

_As the fire engulfs my body all I can see is the woman with the water, and with my final breath a gasp "Why?"_

I open my eyes and I find myself in someone's chambers. I sit up suddenly from the bed, and checking that my armour and weapon are in order I prepare to leave, when out of the shadows steps Jarl Balgruuf.

"After killing the Dragon, you absorbed the light that came from it, then you passed out and the guards carried you back. What you absorbed was the Dragon's soul. It seems that you are the Dragonborn."

Dragonborn? No. Surely that was just a legend. Obviously not, but it still seems so unlikely. But something else is bothering me too.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, suspiciously.

He sighs, "When the guards brought you back, they pulled back your cowl to check your face for injuries. I was in the room at the time. Why didn't you tell me it was you Lorae? I would never have treated you so badly if I had known."

"I was ashamed I suppose; I've only been back in Skyrim for a few days and already I feel that I may have been a mistake. At least now that I'm Dragonborn I have a purpose."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, unless of course you mean the trip to the headsman's block. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you how that happened."

I laugh to myself, "It's a long story. Maybe I will tell you one day, but right now I have some business to attend to with the Companions."

"Aye," He replies, "You will make a good companion, a brilliant warrior, with **honour**."

I smile at him and say goodbye, before leaving Dragonsreach and going towards the Gildagreen. Turning left I walk up the steps leading up to the fascinating boat shaped building of Jorrvaskr.

I open the doors to find all of the companions sitting around a large table that encircles a fire-pit.

The bear-of-a-man runs up to me, "I thought you'd never come!" He beams.

"It's only been a day!" I reply smiling- his happiness is contagious.

"Come. Speak to Kodlak, he will surely let you join us," The man says as he leads me around the table towards two men- one old, one young, "Then you can be my Shield-Sister!"

Sister? Oh Gods, please help me. _No Lorae, be strong._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN- Hellooooooo readers! This is where the story really begins, so it's more fun to write and hopefully I'll be updating more often! **

**I'm going on holiday in a bit, so there might be another chapter up in the next few days, but if not there won't be any more until after 12****th**** April.**

**Please Review! :)**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

_Sister? Oh Gods, please help me. No Lorae, be strong._

As we approach the two men I notice that the younger one has a striking resemblance to the bear that I'm following; brothers perhaps? Well if his brother's the bear I shall call him the wolf. He has thick scruffy black hair and a cool look in his eyes. Muscular yet not as big as the bear who stands at my side. I would guess that he is about 7 or 8 summers older than me, placing him at around 25.

We stop before them and I realise that they are in deep conversation.

"… I still feel the call of the blood."

"You have done well, but I think the others may take a little convincing."

The bear coughs slighting, interrupting their conversation. The older man looks up at us with a kind look on his face, whilst the wolf looks irritated and frustrated at our interruption. I try smiling at him to soften the lines of anger that have formed on his face; it doesn't work however, so I turn back to face the older man.

"A stranger enters our halls."

I must look slightly bewildered, as the bear elbows me, encouraging me to reply.

"I am Lorae; I wish to join the Companions."

"And I am Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions. Can you fight girl? How do you handle yourself in combat?"

I snort at the suggestion of me being incapable of fighting; earning a glare from the wolf. "I have fought from an age that I should have playing with dolls at. I have trained with warriors from the Great War. So yes, I can handle myself well in combat."

It is now that the wolf speaks for the first time, "Master, surely you can't be thinking of accepting her. I have never even heard of this outsider."

"Now Vilkas, you know very well that I am nobody's master. And so it may be true that we haven't heard of this girl, but it doesn't mean that she's not destined for greatness. What is the name of your house child?"

I tense. I wasn't expecting this question. Perhaps I could lie, say that I'm an orphan. But what orphan has trained with great warriors? _Well done Lorae, your little bit of boasting has made the easiest escape from this question impossible. _

"Umm… I'd rather not tell you… It's just that… Umm."

"Ha! She is ashamed of being of a poor breed" The wolf laughs.

I glare at him with my piercing, emerald eyes. He stops laughing abruptly.

"That's ok child. You have a fire in your eyes that I like; I see strength and power. You will make a mighty Companion." I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding, at his words. "Now if you really want to show your capabilities go to the training yard and show Vilkas what you've got."

I smirk at the annoyed face of the wolf, who I now know is called Vilkas. Turning on my heels, I stride out of the hall and into the training yard. As I open walk outside I hear voices behind me. "Come on brother, she seems quite nice really, besides it'll fun to have a new face around here." _So they are brothers; I was right! _A colder voice replies, "You may think so Farkas, but it doesn't mean I have to like her." _Farkas! That's the bear's name. _Farkas tries again, "But didn't you smell her Vilkas?" "All I smelt was dirt… And blood I suppose, but that doesn't mean she can fight well." "No. Well yes, but that's not what I meant. Under the smell of dirt and blood there's another scent." "And what may that be?" Vilkas asks, sounding slightly amused. "Roses"

I walk into the training yard contemplating the conversation I just overheard. I'm flattered that Farkas likes my smell. But he likes my _**smell?**_Don't get me wrong I think it's sweet, but smell? That's a little creepy.

I hear the slam of a door and a chorus of voices behind me. It seems that Vilkas has brought a crowd to watch my defeat, too bad it'll be him begging for mercy.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Show me what you've got." He says to me.

As quick as a Dartwing, I unsheathe my Axe and swing it at him, slicing his breast plate. He pauses slightly in shock; using this to my advantage, I swipe my Axe at his right wrist, making him drop his great-sword. _Hang on, this looks familiar, I'm sure I've seen a weapon just like this before. But where? … No! Oh dear Gods._

I feel a large weight hit into me, knocking me to the floor. The weight is pressing me into the ground, lying on top of me. I panic. All awareness of my situation and surrounding is replaced by fear. I let out an ear-splitting scream, and try my best to push the body off me. It won't move, I can't escape. I bring my knee up to meet his groin, he groans and shifts his weight slighting; I use this as an opportunity. I flick his body off me and roll so that I'm straddling him. Grabbing my Axe from the ground, I take the handle and press in into his neck. I see shock in the man's eyes as he looks into mine, filled with fear and fire.

"I yield" He chokes out, struggling for breath. Suddenly I realise what's happening. Removing my Axe's handle from his neck, I jump to my feet and offer my hand to a slightly panicked looking Vilkas. He shakes his head at my offer, however, and proceeds to struggle to his feet by himself. I turn to face the audience of Companions who were watching our fight. Some of them are laughing at the defeated man, and others are applauding my success. Perhaps I could fit in here after all…

A loud cough from behind me grabs my attention. "Take my sword to Eorlund Gray-Mane at the Skyforge. Be careful with it; it's probably worth more than you are." A red-faced Vilkas stands before me, holding out his Great-sword. I laugh to myself, shaking my head, as I take the sword. He looked so embarrassed; I wonder whether the redness was due to embarrassment or lack of breath.

I walk up the short slope towards the Skyforge. As I reach the top I notice how breath-taking the view is from here. The old city of Whiterun certainly seems more beautiful from up here. It's such a shame that the Gildergreen doesn't bloom as it used to.

"Can I help you with something?" I jump slightly at the sudden interruption of my thoughts.

"Yes, Vilkas told me to give this to you." I answer, handing him the sword.

"Ah, you must be the whelp. Heard you put up quite a fight against Vilkas." He replies.

I laugh slightly at his last comment and then pause, picking up on something he said. "Whelp? I'm no such thing."

"I'm afraid so, but then they all were once. Don't worry about it; you'll soon earn their respect."

"Thank you." I smile at him, "I suppose I'd better get back to Jorrvaskr then." I only walk a few metres before he stops me.

"WAIT!" He calls.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling confused as I walk up to him.

"Is that…" He trails off, pointing to my Axe

I take my Axe in my hands and hold it out in front of myself. Eorlund runs his fingers over the Glass Axe, until he finds the inscription he was looking for: a snake encircling a great-sword.

"The Axe of Anárion" He whispers. "I remember making this…" A smile appears on my face as I watch him trace the Axe with his fingers. "I also made a Skyforge Steel Great-sword and an Ebony Dagger." My face falls, and sadness overwhelms me. Eorlund notices.

"By the nine… It's you isn't it… Lorae Anárion." He bows before me and continues, "I'm so sorry… Milady"

I pull him back to his feet, feeling embarrassed at the formality. "You can't speak a word of this to **anyone**, understand?"

"Of whom you are?"

I nod. "Now I really must go, otherwise they'll think something's happened. Goodbye Eorlund"

I run from the Skyforge straight back to Jorrvaskr. As I reach the entrance I notice how dark it's become. Opening the door I let out a yawn, suddenly feeling quite tired.

"Hey!" I hear Farkas shout, "Want to join us for drinks at the Bannered Mare, Whelp?"

"_Whelp _doesn't feel up to it tonight."

"Well what about… umm…"

"Lorae?" I finish for him"

He nods enthusiastically, and I can't help but laugh, "I'm afraid she's pretty tired to, but tomorrow you'll need to prepare for the most epic drinking contest you'll ever have."

"And you'll need to prepare to lose" He replies laughing.

"But seriously I do feel quite tired; can you show me to the sleeping quarters?"

Farkas then leads me down, away from the noise of Nords who need to drink, and into a room filled with beds.

"Choose any of the beds you like. Aela's and Skjor's rooms are just down the hall on the left and mine and Vilkas' are on the right. Kodlak's is at the end. Goodnight Lorae."

I turn towards the beds and decide to choose one in the corner. I strip off my armour and other clothes until I'm in my black underwear, I then pull on some black shorts that I made by ripping the legs off some old trousers. I blow out the candle on the crate next to the bed and chose, and slip under the covers preparing myself for another restless night.

_I'm at home, back in Solitude. Why am I here? I can here laughter coming from outside. No! Surely not! I run down the stairs from my room, through the great hall and out into the gardens. Oh my Gods. The garden is filled with the people I know, people from my old life, people I love. I can see my Granny from High Rock. _

"_Granny!" I cry, as I run towards her._

"_Hello my dear, she replies."_

"_Why are you here? You live in Wayrest, I thought you vowed never to set foot in Skyrim."_

"_Lorae, my darling grandchild, I'm here because your family is here…"_

_I freeze in shock, "You mean…"_

"_Yes Lorae, now go and see them, they're over there by the lake, they've been waiting for you."_

_I turn to face myself in the direction of the lake, and then run- no sprint- towards the lake. I can see it; it's sparkling in the sun. And there, in front of the lake are the people that I love most in the world. I scream their names, running towards them. But they don't look towards me. Can't they hear me? Why can't they hear me? I try again, one last time, screaming their names as loud as I can…_

_They look up, looking straight into my eyes. My breath catches and I feel my eyes brimming with tears. I walk towards them; they are so close, so close I could nearly touch them, they reach out their arms towards me and I stretch out my arms towards them. I can smell them, they are so close. I reach out more, my arm stretching as far as it can, and I lower it to touch the people that I love more than life itself. _

_They're gone. _

_No… No, no, no, no, no! Oh Gods please NO! Not again! Don't take them again! _

"_NO!" I scream, sinking to my knees, "Give them back" I wail. But nobody can hear me._

_I am alone…_


End file.
